


Aquaphobie

by TheBlackWook



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Aquaphobia, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gauvain ne comprend pas pourquoi Galessin se tient si éloigné du lac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquaphobie

« Non, c’est non. N’insistez pas.  
— Allons Seigneur Galessin, ce n’est quand même pas si terrible.  
— Mais qu’est-ce que vous comprenez pas quand je dis non ?  
— Faites un petit effort. Pour moi.  
— Ah ne commencez pas hein, je suis ici parce que vous m’avez menti déjà. Et c’est pas bien. »

Galessin, les bras croisés, regardait Gauvain, presque nu, plongé dans l’eau d’un petit lac, dans une clairière des bois avoisinants la forteresse de Kaamelott.

« Mais vous ne seriez pas venu si je vous avais dit où nous nous rendions !  
— Ah bah ça évidemment, vous pensez bien.  
— Mais enfin quand même, je ne comprends pas. C’est parce que vous avez honte de ne pas savoir nager ?  
— Ah non mais les conneries qu’il faut pas entendre. J’ai passé l’âge d’avoir honte, merci.  
— Mais alors pourquoi refusez-vous de venir me rejoindre ? Je peux vous apprendre, c’est très simple.  
— J’ai pas confiance… Et puis n’insistez pas, c’est tout. »

Gauvain semblait contrarié : pourquoi le seigneur Galessin était-il si réticent ? Ce n’était que de l’eau, qu’un lac. Le jeune homme ne comprenait tout simplement pas le comportement du Duc d’Orcanie.

« Vous n’avez qu’à imaginer que nous prenons un bain.  
— Pardon ?  
— Oui, l’action suggérée est toujours de plonger son corps dans de l’eau. Ce ne doit pas être si différent que cela d’entrer dans une baignoire ou dans un lac.  
— Ça n’a strictement rien à voir.  
— Je ne vois pas en quoi.  
— C’est pas pareil, c’est tout. »

Gauvain resta un moment dans l’eau, examinant Galessin qui mettait un point d’honneur à ne pas regarder le lac. Le jeune homme décida que la situation était tout simplement absurde et il se dirigea en direction de Galessin.

« Qu’est ce qu… » Eut tout juste le temps de se rendre compte le Duc avant que l’eau ne le submerge jusqu’à hauteur du tibia, entraîné par la main de Gauvain qui était venu se poser sur son poignet.

Galessin se débattit avec force, laissant échapper deux ou trois cris dans son tumulte, jusqu’à ce que sa paume vienne s’abattre sur la joue de Gauvain qui en tomba à la renverse, éclaboussant le Duc au passage. Ce dernier s’empressa de sortir ses pieds de l’eau et s’éloigna autant qu’il le put du lac.

« Mais qu’est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez vous ? Je vous dis non et vous me forcez à rentrer dans ce machin, ça va pas bien.  
— Je… Je n’aurais pas dû insister, désolé. Mais je suis dans l’incompréhension la plus totale, je ne comprends pas votre réaction.  
— Et voilà, vous me harcelez encore.  
— Mais avouez que c’est déroutant, vous qui êtes toujours si fort, sans peur aucune, vous vous tenez éloigné de ce lac comme s’il allait vous tuer.  
— Et bah voilà j’ai peur, d’accord ? J’ai peur de l’eau, en plus je sais pas nager. Ca y est vous êtes content ? »

Gauvain resta interdit quelques secondes, surpris de voir que le héros qui avait terrassé le grand Ogre des Collines avait peur de l’eau. Le prince d’Orcanie se décida à sortir de l’eau pour de bon et regarda Galessin fixement, tout en récupérant ses vêtements.

« Quoi ? Demanda le Duc en remarquant le regard de Gauvain.  
— Rien, rien c’est simplement que…  
— Que quoi ? Que vous pouvez bien vous payer ma tête maintenant ?  
— Non pas du tout. J’étais juste surpris. Vous êtes toujours si brave, vous avez même terrassé le terrifiant Ogre des Collines. Je n’imaginais pas que vous pouviez avoir peur de quelque chose. Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir forcé la main de la sorte, seigneur Galessin. »

Le Duc voulu protester, essayer d’expliquer pour la énième fois que l’Ogre des Collines n’avait jamais vraiment existé, mais il s’en était abstenu en entendant la suite du discours. Le pauvre garçon s’était pris une baffe monumentale et il demandait encore pardon. Le visage de Galessin se radoucit.

« Allez, venez, rentrons au château. »

Gauvain s’habilla, ses vêtements s’humidifiant au contact des gouttes d’eau qui perlaient le corps du prince, puis ils se mirent en route. Ils n’avaient pas fait trois pas que le visage du jeune homme s’éclaira :

« Mais peut-être qu’en vous apprenant à nager vous seriez débarrassé de votre phobie !  
— Vous voulez vraiment en prendre une autre, vous le faites exprès. »


End file.
